


We love (1) good girl

by Gracefanfics



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blushing, Cute, F/F, Pet Names, Texting, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: The doctor loves a bad girl. Has admitted so many a times. Now she's got 2. And well. River and missy wonders if the doctor will turning into a blushing mess if they call her their good girl.First chapter is a texting fic. Next chapter should be them trying it and the doctors reaction.





	We love (1) good girl

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my fics it's not edited and updates are once when a blue moon shines and the planets line up in the right order.

Bad girls rule (burn the world)

Miss(ter): you know how sometimes the doctor does that thing. Where he gets all excited and ridiculous and calls one of us a bad girl?

A kick ass song: yes I'm familiar.

Miss(ter): do you think if we called 13 our good girl shed just melt striaght into a puddle?

Miss(ter): you know how she gets all heart eyes and can't stand up any more without help and can't speak right?

Miss(ter): like the first time this regeneration saw you ? Like that?

Miss(ter): I just want to know. For science.

Miss(ter): and blackmail material

Miss(ter): I can't find anything to blackmail this regeneration with

Miss(ter): it's really annoying. And frankly rude of her. To deny her best friend this one tiny thing. Honestly.

A kickass song: I was going to come get you so we could find out together but now I guess you'll never know.

A kickass song: all because you couldn't admit you want to see the doctor melt

Miss(ter): no that was the first thing I said. Was that I wanted to see the doctor melt.

A kickass song: and then you ruined that point.

A kickass song: and now I'm going to find out and you'll never be able to

Miss(ter): I am literally going to murder you.

A kickass song: You're welcome to try.

Miss(ter): just come and get me this was MY idea

Read ✅

Miss(ter): River

Miss(ter) : River

Miss(ter): RIVER

miss(ter): R I V E R SO N G

miss(ter): MELODY POND

miss(ter): FINE. I admit it I miss my friend and want to see if her disgustingly cute new form will melt and turn red (with blush not blood but that could be fun too) if we call her our good girl.

A kickass song: there now was that so hard.

Miss(ter): 🗡

////////////===

B E S T IE 5EVER

miss(ter): be prepared.

Miss(ter): don't ignore me when I'm sending you vaguely threatening text. It's rude. I could be coming to kill you and you wouldn't know because you ignored me.

13 time to be kind: bit busy right now. Sorry. No time to chat. Really got to r

Miss(ter): just kill whatever is bothering you and be done with it.

Miss(ter): I'm way more important than whatever is happening

Miss(ter): I could murder your pets and you wouldn't know

Miss(ter): oh wait you call them friends?

Miss(ter): nope I still think pets is the best word.

Miss(ter): the point is that I could have murdered them by the time you get these.

Miss(ter): I could steal your tardis

Miss(ter): I could wreck your tardis

Miss(ter): I could destroy a whole planet!

Miss(ter): the point being is that I'M TRYING TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU AND YOU AREN'T PAYING ME ANY ATTENTION AT ALL. YOU ONLY PAY ATTENTION TO BAD GUYS AND EXPOLUSIONS

miss(ter): DON'T TEST ME I WILL VERY GLADLY FOLLOW UP ON ANY AND ALL OF MY THREWTS YOU KNOW I WILL

///////

Kickass song: sweetie you don't need to worry about any of the nonsense miss dramatic sent you.

Kickass song: I'll keep her busy till you get back

Kickass song: that being said neither of us have very good with being /good/. And it is terribly rude to keep a lady waiting.

Kickass song: so it is in everyone's best interest to hurry up.

**Author's Note:**

> The doctors reaction is going to vary. Fair warning.


End file.
